Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Most organic electronic devices are made up of a series of layers. To reduce costs, it is especially desirable to prepare these multilayer, patterned structures via additive processes, especially printing processes, to reduce material waste and process complexity. One such type of process is contact printing. These techniques have well-established equipment infrastructures and are commonly used in high-volume production. Contact printing also allows using high viscosity fluids so that surface tension effects are minimized, enabling precise material placement for good device resolution. However, previous methods of contact printing damaged the fragile polymer layers.
Thus, what is needed are methods of fabricating organic electronic devices.